


pull you nearer 'til you feel it again

by soulsinashes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Robot/Human Relationships, Tags Are Hard, Trans Character, at least I hope I'm funny, for official ao3 tag terminology, miu being. miu, or - Freeform, she needs her own warning, what are tags i'm dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulsinashes/pseuds/soulsinashes
Summary: Kiibo never thought he'd take Miu up on her offer to give him a working dick. Then again, he never thought he'd be having regular sex with Rantaro Amami. Cue sexual frustration. Also, cue Miu Iruma as their overenthusiastic sex facilitator.(aka the sex misadventures of two boys in love trying their damndest to bone and succeeding spectacularly)(aaka miu should really consider opening her own sex shop that supports local sex toy businesses)(aaaka miu is the local sex toy business)





	pull you nearer 'til you feel it again

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first porn
> 
> title from "take back the night" by justin timberlake
> 
> originally posted on the (absolutely catatonic) danganronpa kink meme for a year-old prompt bc i Felt Like It:
> 
> "Kiibo's prison mode dialogue seems to imply that he has sexual desires and can feel physical sensation, but isn't equipped to actually have sex.  
> I want to see a fic where someone, or multiple someones, drive him crazy by working him up, but he can't do anything to relieve himself because he's not capable of orgasm. I'm fine with any and all pairings, methods (touching, dirty talk, etc.), levels of consent, and it can be either deliberate or accidental. Maybe it's someone trolling him or maybe it's just his classmates innocently touching him, or it could be a boyfriend or girlfriend getting intimate with him.  
> Either way, he finally begs Miu to equip him with some way to experience sex, and then takes advantage of it at last, finding release with one or more of the other students.  
> For the second part I'd like it to be fully consensual, but otherwise anything goes. Any pairing - it can be the same person/people who were teasing him or not. Whatever kinks you want to include are fine with me. I don't care what kind of "equipment" Kiibo gets, either (robo dick, robo pussy, something completely different). Go wild!"
> 
> so i did
> 
> this seems to have gone somewhat sideways from that but here it is
> 
> masc terms used for rantaro's junk bc i'm so tired of seeing "clit" for trans dudes in fic

Rantaro was beautiful in the throes of pleasure, head thrown back, heels digging into the mattress, soft moans escaping him. Kiibo considered himself endlessly fortunate that he was the only one allowed to see him like this, the only one who made him feel this way. He knew how to press his fingers and roll his tongue to get Rantaro writhing in pleasure, knowledge borne of many nights like this one: Rantaro naked in his bed, and Kiibo kneeling like a supplicant above him, eager to learn anything he could about his lover. Rantaro trusted him with his body and heart, and Kiibo was going to make sure that trust was never, ever misplaced.

He gave a few particularly hard rubs of his fingers over Rantaro’s cock. A jolt ran through his body like he’d been electrified, and Rantaro fell silent. Kiibo knew this meant he was close to coming. He leant in and placed his mouth over Rantaro’s dripping cunt and sucked, never letting up with his fingers, and Rantaro’s legs pulled him closer by the waist. He brought a hand up to Kiibo’s head and tangled his fingers in his hair. After a few more moments of that, all Rantaro’s held breath released at once, and Kiibo could feel his cunt pulse against his tongue. He kept his fingers pressed against his cock and lapped up Rantaro’s slick as he came down from his orgasm until he felt Rantaro start to pull away. Kiibo reached for a tissue from the nightstand to clean the slick off his face as Rantaro caught his breath and enjoyed the aftershocks.

“C’mere,” Rantaro said lazily after a minute, reaching for Kiibo. “Lemme kiss you.”

Kiibo acquiesced easily, letting himself be drawn into a sweet, languid kiss, despite the heat he could feel still buzzing in his systems. But he knew there was nothing to be done about that, no matter how desperate it made him. It was something he and Rantaro had talked about early on in their relationship: as much as Rantaro wanted to reciprocate Kiibo’s attentions, he had no way of doing so. Kiibo had assured Rantaro that seeing him in so much pleasure, being able to make him come, that was enough for him. And it was, really.

But he couldn’t help but wish he could feel like that, too.

Rantaro pulled away at a frustrated squirm from Kiibo and noticed his troubles on his face. “What’s up, babe?” he asked, running a hand through Kiibo’s hair and taking his hand with the other.

Kiibo blushed at being caught so easily. “Oh, um, it’s nothing really, kind of selfish, actually…”

Rantaro smiled, indulgently. “Tell me.”

“Well…” Kiibo looked down at their joined hands. “I know we already talked about this, but I’m just… I wish I had some way to - release.”

“So you do feel something. Physically, I mean.” Rantaro tilted his head in thought. “I’d guessed that might be the case, but I didn’t wanna ask you, in case it made you feel… lacking.” He shared another soft kiss with Kiibo. “Why don’t you ask Miu?”

Kiibo’s eyes widened. “Doesn’t that seem sort of… personal?”

“Well, she’s the only one I know who’d be capable of giving you a way to come. I bet she’d do it, too,” Rantaro added with a mischievous grin.

Kiibo flushed, at the reminder of Miu’s shameless nature and at Rantaro’s expression. “She’s offered. Before we started going out.”

“Really?” Rantaro asked, laughing, “Then ask her. I don’t mind.” Rantaro gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled. “I’d gladly take a couple of days of embarrassment if it meant you could feel good, too.” Seeing Kiibo start to protest, he added, “Not that you don’t feel good already, but so that I can make you feel as good as _you_ make _me_ feel.”

“O-okay.” Kiibo smiled back. “Okay. I’ll ask her.”

“Okay,” Rantaro parroted. “Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

“Binder first!” Kiibo protested.

Rantaro glanced down at his chest. “Huh. Forgot about that. Thanks for the reminder.” He got up and grabbed a shirt from his dresser. Facing away from Kiibo, he slipped his binder off and the shirt on after. “Guess while I’m at it…” he mumbled, opening a different dresser drawer and slipping on a pair of underwear. He laid back down next to where Kiibo was sitting. “Okay. _Now_ come to bed.”

“Of course,” Kiibo replied softly, lying down under the covers.

Rantaro smiled and held Kiibo’s hand. “Good night, Kiibo.”

“Good night, Rantaro.” Kiibo leaned over and turned off the lights and settled down to rest, Rantaro’s hand a comforting warmth in his.

Kiibo woke hours later, his internal clock automatically waking him from sleep mode. Rantaro, predictably, was still asleep. After a while, he stirred, and Kiibo gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Good morning,” he said softly.

“Mornin’,” Rantaro slurred sleepily, giving a lazy kiss to Kiibo’s cheek in return. “Though I kinda wanna go back to sleep. What time is it?”

“It’s 9:53, so you really should wake up and start getting ready.”

“Nnnn, don’t wanna,” Rantaro drawled, nuzzling close to Kiibo’s chest, not minding that it was a little uncomfortable to lean against. Kiibo was warm from being under the blankets all night, and Rantaro could hear the faint humming of his internal processors. He smiled, content.

Kiibo flushed lightly, seeing how adorable his boyfriend was being. “Fine, you get a few more minutes, but at 10, I’m really making us get up, alright?”

“‘Kay.” Rantaro rested his free hand on Kiibo’s thigh, placing a kiss on his sternum. Kiibo responded by kissing the top of his head.

They spent a few minutes like this, before Kiibo shook Rantaro lightly, saying, “Okay, it’s 10 now. We have to get up.”

“Fine,” Rantaro whined. Kiibo chuckled to himself, knowing that this was a side of Rantaro not many people saw. He liked to present himself as put-together all the time, so Kiibo was honored Rantaro trusted him enough to show him a side more needy and childish than usual.

Rantaro rolled out of bed, picked out his outfit for the day and the binder he took off last night from the top of the dresser, and disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door with a soft click. Kiibo heard the sound of the shower running after a couple of minutes. He rolled over to Rantaro’s side of the bed, taking in his warmth and scent while he waited. He knew Rantaro would take a while in the bathroom, so he had time to enjoy Rantaro’s warmth while it lasted before replacing his pelvic conductors. Rantaro had cleared a space in one of his drawers for Kiibo’s spares after the first time he had stayed the night, and it warmed Kiibo’s heart every time he thought about it.

He laid there for some time before hearing the shower turn off. He pulled himself out of bed and opened the drawer with his conductors in them, shifting the plates protecting the conductor he was currently wearing before clicking it off and replacing it, setting the old one in his bag with all his other maintenance tools and parts.

After a bit, Rantaro came out of the bathroom. “Are you ready to get lunch?” Kiibo asked.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Rantaro replied, taking his hand.

When they got to the dining hall, most people were there already, including Miu.

“You wanna talk to Miu while I get food?” Rantaro asked.

“I might as well,” Kiibo replied nervously.

Rantaro pecked him on the forehead and squeezed his hand, ignoring Kokichi’s call of “ew, PDA at the dining hall?? I eat here, you know”. Like he was one to talk, Rantaro thought. He’d bet Kokichi was draped over Shuichi’s lap right now. “You’ll be fine. Promise.”

Kiibo squeezed his hand back. “It’s not my well-being I’m worried about, but thank you. If I crash from the embarrassment, please defend me from Kokichi.”

“Of course. I’ll be your knight in shining armor.”

Kiibo let go of his hand to go sit by Miu while Rantaro got his food.

“Kiibo! How the hell’re you doing?” Miu shouted. She took a moment to look at him. “What’s the deal? Ain’t you usually with Greenie all lunch?”

“He told me to go ahead and get a seat,” Kiibo answered. “There’s, um, something I need to ask you. A – favor, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Ooh, what kind of favor?” Miu leaned in excitedly. “Rethought my offer on giving you vibratey bits, have you?”

Kiibo blushed bright red. “Actually… yes.”

Miu was shocked. “Whoa, for real? That time was actually a joke!”

“I know,” Kiibo replied, looking away, “and that makes it even more embarrassing.”

“Well, it’s for Greenie, right?” Miu asked, somehow managing to look thoughtful and lewd at the same time. “I gotta know what I’m working with, here. What does he like?”

“That’s the problem,” Kiibo admitted, “we’re not quite sure. I’m, uh, his first, so it’s not like we have a ton of experience…”

Miu nodded sagely, though Kiibo guessed she was just mentally scrolling through a favored catalogue of sex toys. “Beginner friendly, then… wait, what kind of attachment d’you want?”

“What do you mean?” Kiibo asked, hiding his head in his hands.

“Y’know,” Miu said, “like do you want a dick or a pussy?”

Kiibo groaned, taking his head from his hands to the table. He knew that was coming, but it didn’t make it any less distressing to hear. “A dick, probably,” he murmured. …Wait, what if Rantaro ever wanted to fuck him, too? As things were now, he couldn’t, but Kiibo had done his research when Rantaro came out to him. He knew there were prosthetic dicks that people used for sex sometimes. “Or - both?” He raised his head to look at her. “Is that possible?”

“‘Is that possible,’ he asks. Do you even know who you’re talking to? Have you ever _seen_ Transformers porn? Fallout? Mass Effect? _Star Trek_?”

“I wasn’t aware Star Trek had robots,” Kiibo muttered.

He was ignored. “ _Anything’s_ possible with determination and the right combination of parts! You’ll have a good ol’ robo-cock _and_ robo-cunt ready and raring to go within two days, and that’s a Miu Iruma promise!” There was a fire in Miu’s eyes Kiibo wasn’t totally sure he wanted to understand. “Oh boy, you’ve given me the best project I’ve had to work on in _months_! This’ll be _amazing_!” She stood up abruptly. “In fact, I’ve gotta go work on it _right now_. I’m inspired! Gotta take advantage of it while it’s here!” She leered at him. “See you later, Kiibo! Thank Greenie for me!”

And just like that, she was gone.

Rantaro sat down on Kiibo’s other side. “Well, it looks like that went well.”

Kiibo leaned his head on Rantaro’s shoulder and quietly screamed.

In the end, Miu took less than her promised two days. The next night, she grabbed Kiibo by the wrist on his way out of the garden, where he had been hanging out with Kaede, and dragged him to her lab with a manic expression on her face. When the door to her lab closed behind them, Kiibo managed to eke out a “What-”

“It’s done!” Miu exclaimed. “All that’s left is to install it into your systems and take it for a test drive.”

“A - test drive?” Kiibo asked worriedly.

“Oh, calm down,” Miu said. “I’m not gonna make you do it with _me_. I am many things, Kiibo, but I am _not_ a homewrecker.”

“We’re not - married…”

“I’m just gonna have you jack off or something and gimme feedback.”

“Thanks?”

“You’re welcome! Now let’s get this thing hooked up! Lay down on the table over there.”

Pushing aside his discomfort, Kiibo did as she said.

“Okay, now I’m not gonna have your junk just out there, hanging around, so I figured out how to integrate the same system that lets your plating shift to switch out your conductor a _liiittle_ further down, so it should work whenever you wanna get down and dirty with Greenie. Or yourself, not like it needs another person to open up, so if you just wanna feel good and he’s not around, there’s no shame in a little _self-love_ , you know what I mean?” He did, but he could tell she wasn’t going to stop for an answer, so he didn’t say anything. She kept talking like that throughout the installation process, and he focused on her voice instead of whatever she was doing down there.

Eventually, she went quiet for a moment. Kiibo risked a glance down at her and saw she was inspecting his new parts rather intently, making him shift a little in discomfort.

“Oh, hold still,” she snapped. “I’m just making sure everything’s hooked up right. And if it is, then you’re totally good to go! I’d _recommend_ trying it on your own before trying anything with Greenie, but if you’re so excited you just can’t wait, well, I totally understand. It probably can’t hurt him.”

“Probably,” Kiibo repeated nervously.

Once again, Miu ignored him. “I don’t see any problems. If anything doesn’t work right, you let me know, yeah?”

Kiibo nodded.

“Great! Now for my favorite part - the rundown of all the features!” She grinned wickedly. “Ooh, this is gonna be good.” With each feature she listed, Kiibo got more and more red, though he couldn’t say he disliked any of them. “Anyways, the readme for all that is actually in your systems now, so if you’ve got any questions, do like the file says and read it!”

Pushing through his embarrassment and his arousal at imagining how Rantaro would react to these new features, Kiibo managed to force out, as earnestly as he could, “Thank you. Really. I appreciate this a lot, even if I feel like I’m going to overheat right now.”

Suddenly, Miu was the one getting all embarrassed. “Yeah, well, I got inspired. Not a big deal, happens all the time for a genius like me. You just caught me in a good mood when you asked.”

“All the same,” Kiibo insisted. “Thank you.”

“…You’re welcome,” Miu got out begrudgingly. “Now get out, go live your horndog, sexbot dreams!”

Was that robophobic? Kiibo decided not to think about it too much.

Checking the time, he guessed that Rantaro would be in his room by now, so he decided to head over there right away. He knocked on his door and waited in anticipation.

Only a few moments passed before Rantaro opened the door in a t-shirt and sweatpants. “What kept you out so late?” he asked playfully.

“Well, uh, Miu, she was finished with my - upgrades,” Kiibo stammered, walking into the room, “and she wanted to, um, install them right away.”

Rantaro shut the door and looked at him hungrily. “Please tell me there aren’t any other upgrades that need installing.”

“Uh, no, there - shouldn’t be-” Rantaro cut him off in a desperate kiss.

“How about we try them out, then?” he asked, barely pulling away.

Kiibo stared for a moment before furiously agreeing. “Yes! Yes, absolutely.”

Rantaro led them to the bed and laid Kiibo down on it. “So, how do I get to these new upgrades of yours, hm?” He started running his fingers along the plate at Kiibo’s crotch, and he imagined he could feel the touch against his dick.

“There’s a - a catch, right here, see,” Kiibo explained, guiding Rantaro’s fingers to the release. Rantaro triggered it and slid Kiibo’s plates apart, exposing exactly the kinds of upgrades he’d gotten. He stared at them with the same intensity Miu had, but it was a lot sexier when Rantaro did it. Kiibo found that was the case with a lot of things, these days. A lot of things were sexier when Rantaro did them.

Rantaro seemed to notice something surprising, though, and leaned in closer to get a better look. “You got a…” He drifted off, not sure what he should call it. He traced his finger over the hole, though, and Kiibo understood.

“Oh! Yeah, I… in case you ever got a - uh, if you - wanted to fuck me, too, I thought I might as well be prepared, um-” Rantaro cut him off with a kiss again and settled his body on top of Kiibo’s.

“I love it,” he breathed. “Yeah, definitely, I’ll get a cock I can fuck you with, Christ, Kiibo-” He cut himself off this time, kissing Kiibo heatedly and grinding his crotch against his leg.

Seeing Rantaro so worked up without even being touched drove Kiibo wild. “Rantaro,” he moaned. “Rantaro, please, I need-”

“Yes, _yes_ , absolutely, anything-”

“Touch me, _please_ -”

Rantaro let out a groan and grabbed Kiibo’s dick, surprised when part of the shaft was slicker than the rest. Kiibo bucked up into his touch. “What-”

“Nnn, it self-lubricates, so does the hole, come _on_ -”

“Guess I didn’t need to go buy lube then,” Rantaro muttered dazedly. He tightened his grip and steadily stroked Kiibo up and down. A thought came to him. “Hey, will I die if I get any of this lube in my mouth?”

“No, it’s completely safe to ingest, actually, nn, it’s supposed to be like precum,” Kiibo managed, before Rantaro opened his mouth and took half of the cock in all at once, holding his hands at Kiibo’s hips to make sure he kept still as he sucked and licked all over, bringing one hand up to play with his balls before taking one into his mouth and sucking. He licked over to the other ball to give it the same treatment as he reached up to stroke his cock, Kiibo writhing and crying out in pleasure the whole time. Rantaro chanced to go a little lower than even that, mirroring a move he always loved when Kiibo did it to him – he placed his lips over Kiibo’s hole and sucked, dipping his tongue inside and fucking him in shallow thrusts with it. Kiibo nearly screamed at that, grabbing at the pillow above him before bringing a hand down to pull at Rantaro’s head. “Ah - something’s - what-?”

“Are you going to come?” Rantaro asked, dipping two fingers into where his tongue had been and fucking him that way. “Do it. I wanna see you.” He watched Kiibo’s face intently, waiting for him to tip over the edge. He leaned down to run his tongue over the head of his cock a couple of times, and that was it. Kiibo’s hips arched off the bed as he came, artificial cum shooting up his torso and spilling onto Rantaro’s hand that was stroking him through the aftershocks. He shook as Rantaro slowly pulled his fingers out of Kiibo and his hand off his cock, licking the slick and cum off his hands. Kiibo looked up and shivered in pleasure watching him. Rantaro gave one last lick from the heel of his palm to the tips of his fingers before asking, “D’you know what your recovery time is?”

Kiibo had to think a moment. “Not exactly. Probably not long.” He thought another moment, before a realization hit him. “Oh! Let me take care of you!”

“Not too well, or I’m gonna come before you’re back in the action, babe,” Rantaro replied, stripping himself of his shirt, sweatpants, and underwear. “And I don’t wanna come until you’re in me, okay?”

“O-oh, yeah, yes, okay,” Kiibo breathed. “Then, what should I…?”

Rantaro laid back and spread his legs. “Just finger me?”

“I can do that,” Kiibo said, staring.

A moment passed where no one moved, and Rantaro chuckled. “How about you come over here and show me, then, hm?”

“Show - right! Yes. I - yes. Sorry,” Kiibo stuttered, hiding his red face.

Rantaro sat up and took one of his hands. “It’s okay. Seeing you so dazed because I made you feel good is really hot, actually.” He leaned in to steal a quick kiss from Kiibo, licking the other’s lips mischievously. Lying back down, he led the hand he was holding between his legs. “Go get ‘em, champ,” he teased.

Now that his hand was at Rantaro’s cunt, Kiibo could feel just how turned on Rantaro was. He slipped in two fingers at once, and they slid in without resistance. “You’re - so wet,” Kiibo said in awe.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said much more than this would make me come,” Rantaro replied. “You’re _extremely_ hot, you know. Especially when you’re screaming in pleasure.”

Kiibo felt extremely hot in a very different way. He covered up his flush by turning his attentions to Rantaro, twisting his fingers in that way he knew his boyfriend loved. Rantaro’s body twisted seductively in response. “You say that, but do you realize how attractive _you_ are?” he asked softly, grinding the heel of his palm against Rantaro’s cock once, just to see him squirm in arousal, before turning his attentions back to Rantaro’s cunt. Rantaro was the one who brought up not wanting to come until Kiibo was inside him, but now that he had, Kiibo could barely think of anything else. He brought his free hand down to his own cock, giving a testing rub to see if he was ready to go again, and it didn’t hurt or feel uncomfortable, so Kiibo thought he probably was. He started stroking himself, paying special attention to spots he found to be extra sensitive.

“Wait, ah - let me-” Rantaro moaned, scooting down and reaching for Kiibo’s cock, pushing the other’s hand out of the way. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and started pumping, occasionally using his thumb to swipe and tease at the head, and what felt like an embarrassingly short amount of time later, Kiibo was totally hard and leaking precum. Rantaro didn’t seem to mind how quickly he’d gotten hard again, though, judging by the groan he let out and the hungry way he looked at his dick. “I need that in me, right now,” he breathed, giving a couple of quick tugs.

Kiibo pulled his fingers out of Rantaro’s cunt slowly, before rubbing the head of his cock against where his fingers had just been. He licked his slick-covered fingers clean before holding the base of his cock and pushing in as Rantaro wrapped his legs around Kiibo’s waist and tangled his hands in his hair, letting out a sigh of pleasure. Kiibo moaned at the sensation of finally being inside Rantaro. He knew what it felt like against his mouth and around his fingers, but having it around his cock was overwhelming. “Rantaro… please, I…” Kiibo gripped the sheets below them, staring dazedly at Rantaro’s lips. Rantaro picked up on what he wanted and pulled him down into a deep kiss, running his tongue teasingly along the seam of Kiibo’s mouth until he parted his lips and let Rantaro run his tongue along Kiibo’s own, the roof of his mouth, the backs of his teeth, anywhere he could reach. It managed to ground Kiibo enough that he could start thrusting shallowly into Rantaro, reaching down to rub at his cock in time with his thrusts. Rantaro groaned and arched into Kiibo’s touch, tightening his grip in his hair and biting down on Kiibo’s lip. This only spurred Kiibo on more, driving faster and deeper into Rantaro, who started to shake silently. Seeing this, Kiibo started to really pay attention to Rantaro’s cock, rubbing harder, before remembering one last feature his new cock had, panting out, “I have… one last surprise for you,” and turning on the vibrating function on his cock.

Rantaro fell apart completely. He pulled their bodies together until no space remained between them and ground tight circles down on Kiibo’s cock before his whole body tensed and his orgasm crashed into him. “Keep going,” he grit out. "You're almost there, right?"

Kiibo hummed affirmatively. He only had to grind inside Rantaro a few more times before he came, slumping against Rantaro’s side, sated.

Soon, Rantaro started squirming away from Kiibo’s hips, and he realized, belatedly, that his cock was still vibrating. “Ah, sorry about that!” he exclaimed, turning it off and sliding out of Rantaro, catching a glimpse of his cum dripping out of Rantaro’s cunt before looking away, not sure he could handle another round tonight.

“Did you… really come in me?” Rantaro asked sleepily. “Wasn’t sure if you would.”

Kiibo buried his face in Rantaro’s neck, who buried his face in Kiibo’s hair in response. “Yes, I did. It’s sterile, though, if… you were worried.”

“Not really," Rantaro slurred. "But ’s good to know."

They laid together for a few more minutes, before Kiibo closed his plating and urged them up to get ready for bed. Rantaro put up a show of protest before grabbing a shirt and underwear and disappearing into the bathroom for a while. When he came back, Kiibo had changed his sheets and was lying on the bed, waiting. Rantaro gave him a soft smile before lying down next to him.

“C’mon, roll over,” Rantaro said. “I’ll spoon you.” Kiibo complied, smiling as Rantaro wrapped his arm around his waist, nuzzling into the back of his head. “Night, babe,” Rantaro sighed. “Love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kiibo said. “Good night.”

Rantaro kissed the back of his head, and they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> i recently realized that the drv3 font is the same as the animal crossing: new leaf font and i can't unsee it and now neither can you
> 
> also tumblr mobile finally works again, catch me @moderndayachilles if you like


End file.
